jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Admiral Onasi
}} Es ist . Tag auch Oder wie Mandalorianer sagen würden: Su'cuy! Ja ganz richtig, ihr seid auf meiner Benutzerseite. Tja dann fang ich mal an: Mein Name ist Pascal ich bin momentan 14 Jahre alt und mag Star Wars ungefähr seitdem ich 12 bin. Trotzdem weiß ich viel aus dem Extanded Universe von Star Wars und kenne mich mit der Zeit sowohl vor als auch nach den Filmen aus. Ach und wenn ihr euch gut in Sachen Extanded Universe auskennt, könnt ihr gerne an meinem Quiz teilnehmen. *Star Wars Extanded Universe-Quiz. Babel, die es aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht in die Infobox geschafft haben Meine Artikel Schlachten/Missionen *Drittes Scharmützel von Tatooine *Schlacht von Boz Pity (1 NSY)(mein erster Artikel) *Schlacht von Kessel (0 NSY) *Schlacht von Sullust (4 NSY) *Schlacht von Korriban (4 NSY) *Duell auf der Sternenschmiede - leider gelöscht, unnötig *Schlacht von Ord Mantell (0 NSY) *Mission auf Vjun *Jedi-Konklave auf Kessel *Schlacht am Todesstern *Schlacht von Mustafar (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg) Reales *Knights of the Force - leider gelöscht, unnötig Gegenstände *Bail Organas Planetenliste Personen *Falon Grey - leider gelöscht, unüberarbeitet(aktuelle Version ist von Nahdar Vebb) *Ferroda - leider gelöscht, unüberarbeitet *X1 *Boorka *Red-Eye Baldarek Gebäude *X1s Klonlabor *Naga Sadows Grab *Marka Ragnos' Grab *Tulak Hords Grab *Ajunta Palls Grab *Ludo Kresshs Grab *Nute Gunrays Palast thumb|left|Marka Ragnos' Grab Fahrzeuge *Dezimator Städte *Mos Osnoe To-do *Grey-Schwadron *Schlacht von Alderaan (0 NSY) *Schlacht von Tatooine (Klonkriege) *Schlacht von Dantooine (Große Jedi-Säuberung) *Jedi-Konklave auf Kessel überarbeiten. *Mission in der Wolkenstadt Was ich im Moment mache Im Moment arbeite ich an 3 nicht-kanonischen(Alte Republik, Klonkriege und galaktischer Bürgerkrieg zusammen) Star Wars-Romanen für den eigenen Nutzen (Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu veröffentlichen.). In Jedi Academy erstelle ich momentan meine eigene Geschichte mithilfe von Knights of the Force. Ich spiele außerdem grade zum 5....oder 6.(..ähh oder doch zum 5. mal?) Kotor I und II durch. Außerdem labe ich mich an dem neuen Spiel Battlefront - Elite Squadron und habe die Kampagne bereits in allen 3 Schiwerigkeitsstufen gemeistert und besitze mittlerweile alle Medaillen. Seit Weihnachten spiele ich mich durch The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition. Auf Youtube erstelle ich auch eine eigene Star Wars-Geschichte namens Force Adventures. Ach und beinahe hätte ich vergessen, dass ich ein begeisterter Fan der The Clone Wars-Serie bin. Wie ich zu Star Wars kam... Alles begann in der Grundschule. Es war ungefähr die Zeit, als Episode III rauskam. Im Micky Maus-Heft gab es aufblasbare Lichtschwerter. Mein Freund Tino hatte auch eins und fragte mich eines Tages "Was für eins hast du?" Ich konnte nur mit "öhhm...noch keins." antworten. Glücklicherweise lief auf Pro7 die komplette Trilogie. Meine Eltern waren auch mal Star Wars-Fans und konnten mir ein wenig erklären, während ich die Episoden zum ersten mal sah. So gegen Ende der Trilogie war ich dann "Starwars-Infiziert". Mein erstes Spiel war dann LEGO Star Wars. Jahre später kam ich dann auf den Geschmack der Battlefront-Reihe und Empire at War. Danach musste ich mich erstmal eine Weile mit den vorhandenen Spielen begnügen bis dann The Force Unleashed erschien. Wenig später lernte ich auch Kyle Katarn, den Helden der Jedi Knight-Reihe in Jedi Outcast kennen. Kurz bevor ich Teil II beendet hatte, bestellte ich mir Teil III, da ich einige Trailer zu Knights of the Force gesehen habe und davon fasziniert war. So, Classicversion durchgezockt, Knights of the Force auf den Rechner gehauen. Dark Lord's Hunt direkt danach und schließlich den Mod Order 66. Eines langweiligen Herbsttages surfte ich nur mal so grundlos mit dem Stichwort "Star Wrs" in Google rum und entdeckte Jedipedia. Einige Zeit später meldete ich mich an und schrieb fleißig Artikel über die fehlenden Schlachten aus Renegade Squadron. Was ich wohl im Star Wars Universum wäre.... Ich denke, ich würde voller Stolz die republikanische Akademie (wo immer die auch sein mag) vollendet haben und ein Commander über ein Batallion Klonkrieger sein. Ich würde jeden einzelnen mit einem DC-15A Blastergewehr, einer Vibro-Doppelklinge(falls die bösen Typen doch mal zu Nahe kommen), einer dunkelblauen Phase I-Rüstung ausrüsten. Lediglich 1 Klon im Batallion würde eine Phase II-Rüstung der 2. Luftlande-Kompanie tragen. Dieser eine Klon würde dann außerdem einen Elektrostab anstatt einer Vibroklinge besitzen. An beiden Handgelenken wären Flammenwerfer. Ein Schwerer Mandalorianischer Repetierblaster würde das DC15A ersetzen. Zur Oder 66 hätte ich meinen Klonen befohlen, zuerst die restlichen Droiden zu zerstören und dann Obi-Wan bei seinem Kampf gegen Anakin mit ihren Vibrowaffen zu helfen. Wenn ich kein Commander wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ein lässiger Schmuggler. Mein Schiff wäre recht groß und würde von der Farbe her der Ebon Hawk ähneln. Allerdings wäre es ein sehr stark modifizierter YZ-2500-Transporter(nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass ich so ein Ding schon kenne. Hab mich hier auf Jedipedia nach enm coolen Frachter umgesehen). Meine Crew würde anscheinend aus einem Zabrak, einem Duros, einer technisch begabten Twi'lek und vielleicht noch einem Menschen bestehen. Wir wären natürlich Rebellen Ach und wenn beides nich klappt wär ich ein Jedi mit blauem Lichtschwert. Für harte Kämpfe hätte ich auch noch ein zweites, grünes Schwert am Gürtel. Trotz allem werde ich in SWTOR einen fiesen Kopfgeldjäger spielen. 2 Freunde von mir werden es ebenfalls spielen (Imperialer Agent und Schmuggler). Ich finde es einfach geil, wenn man mit einem Jetpack durch die Gegend flattern kann. Möcht ich noch haben: *''Dark Forces II(Ich hab so ne Vorliebe für alte Games) *Dann natürlich auch ''Jedi Knight - Mysteries of the Sith *''Knights of the Old Republic (Comic)'' *''The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Dynasty of Evil(deutsch) *The Way of the Jedi(deutsch) *The Old Republic'' *''LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars'' Meine Vorschläge für Star Wars *TCW Lichtschwertduelle II.(weil im 1. Teil gibts nur Duelle aus der 1. Staffel) *Empire at War II.(Silri lässt sich mit ihrem Griff nach der Macht aber ganz schön Zeit) *Ein Patch, der bei Galaxies deutsche Server erstellt mit deutschem Interface.(so gut kann ich englisch auch wieder nich) *Ein neues Fahrzeugspiel wie Clone Wars oder Jedi Starfighter(Egal welche Ära aber am besten natürlich KotOR) *Ein (>!gutes!<) Strategiespiel in der Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums Wenn's nach mir ginge Also wenns nach mir ginge in Star Wars würde man es wahrscheinlich kaum wiedererkennen. Ich wäre natürlich der Hauptcharakter. Es würde einen Sith-Rat mit Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, Darth Malak, Darth Vader, Count Dooku und dem Imperator geben. Der Jedi-Tempel wäre zudem nicht auf Coruscant sondern auf Taris. Die Ären Alte Republik, Aufstieg des Imperiums und Rebellion wären alle zusammen. Der Todesstern wäre nicht über Yavin sondern über Mustafar zerstört worden. Gleichzeitig gäbe es auf der Planetenoberfläche ein Duell zwischen mir und einer Sith-Killerin. Danach würde ich in den Todesstern hineingehen, um Ahsoka zu retten, welche vorher gefangen genommen wurde. Das würde so ähnlich ablaufen wie in TFU, nur dass ich dabei nicht verrecke. Die Rebellion würde sich mit der GAR zusammengetan haben und das Imperium mit der KUS. Die Regel der Zwei würde es nicht geben. Es würde tausende Sith und Jedi geben. Nur manche sind stärker als andere und würden demnach auch mehr zu sagen haben. Außerdem würde es einen Venator-Supersternzerstörer geben. Aber auch nur einen und der würde entweder unter meinem Kommando oder unter dem von Obi-Wan Kenobi stehen. Kessel und Kossal wären zudem zwei unterschiedliche Welten: *Kessel wäre ein Wüstenplanet in der Nähe von Kashyyyk und würde den Trandoshanern und dem Imperium als Gefängniswelt für die Wookiees dienen. *Kossal wäre ein Asteroid in der Nähe des Schlunds. Es würde dort eine imperiale Basis geben und ein Gefängnis für alle Spezies. Zudem wäre es eine der am sichersten bewachten imperialen Welten. Lord Angral wäre der Sith-Lord aus dem TOR-Trailer und er würde den Titel Darth tragen- Also Darth Angral. Zudem wäre er von Vader ausgebildet worden und wäre ein Sith-Unterlord. Das heißt, dass er zwar ein Lord wäre, aber nicht im Sith-Rat wäre. Meine SW-Besitztümer *The Force unleashed (PSP) Geiles Spiel, aber manche Gegner wie Schwere Truppen und Sprungtruppen nerven. *Empire at War Guter Kampagnenverlauf. Manchmal aber unfaire Gefechte z.b. 2 AT-ATs und 3 SPMA-Ts gegen 1 Rebellengarnison *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Geht's eigentlich noch besser? Die neuen Planeten sind abwechslungsreich, besonders Kamino und Utapau. Und mit Tyber Zann und seinem Konsortium gibt's neue Böse Typen. Hervorragende Erweiterung. *Jedi Outcast(PC) Weiß zwar nicht die Vorgeschichte ganz genau, aber Herr Katarn schlägt sich gut im 2.Teil der JK-Reihe. Gut zusammegefasste Story, aber manchmal echt schwer. *Jedi Academy(PC) Offenbar hat LucasArts bemerkt, dass Jedi Outcast ein wenig zu schwer für manche war und hat die Schwierigkeit etwas runtergeschraubt. Die Story ist nicht ganz gelungen, aber sonst ist das Spiel gut. Hab mir nen Mod draufgeknallt und seitdem hat sich der Spielspaß deutlich verbessert. *Battlefront II(PS2) Lockere Sprüche von Klonen und Rebellen, Elite-Ausrüstung, Gute Kampagne. Leider nicht modfähig. *Battlefront Renegade Squadron Eine sogar noch bessere Story als in BF2, man kann sich selbst ausrüsten, neue Helden, Raumhelden. Besser gehts eigentlich nurnoch mit.... *Battlefront Elite Squadron Klon-Jedi und -Sith sind ja schon garnicht mal so schlecht, aber Raum- und Bodenkämpfe zugleich und neue Karten wie Vjun und überarbeitete Karten und außerdem Elektrostäbe und Energiepiken....einfach geil *TFU Ultimate Sith Edition(PC) Die dunkle Seite ist eindeutig stärker, wenn man die Ultimate Sith Edition besitzt. Viel leichter zu besiegende Sprungtruppen. Schwere Truppen wurden ganz rausgenommen. Anspruchsvoller als auf der PSP. Nur dieser verdammte Sternzerstörer über Raxus Prime. Bin froh, wenn ich DEN hinter mir hab. *Knights of the Old Republic(PC) Hab mir leider erst Teil 2 geholt und mich somit selbst gespoilert. Gute Story, auch ohne Luke und Co. Extrem gute Charaktere. *Knights of the Old Republic II(PC) Ich muss zugeben beim ersten Mal durchspielen musste ich ernsthaft grübeln. Besonders auf Dxun. Die neuen Machtkräfte, besser aussehenden Roben und weitere Faktoren gleichen das jedoch aus. *Treueschwur Ein schlechtes Buch *Republic Commando Action Pur! Leider muss man viel Munition verbrauchen und das mit wenig Nachschub. Aber sonst ist es ein gutes Game. *Darth Bane-Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Ich habs in Rekordzeit durchgelesen. Ein sehr gutes Buch. *Galactic Battlegrounds Gutes Spiel, aber manchmal zu schwer. Wird schnell langweilig. *Klonkrieg-Kampagnen Ohh, 2 neue Völker und somit auch Kampagnen. Es gilt aber das gleiche wie im Classic. *Galaxies Too much english. Waiting for SWTOR..... Lieblingscharaktere Droiden *HK-47 Ich liebe seine Fleischsack-Kommentare. Außerdem ist er bei weitem nicht so ein Weichei wie C-3PO *Dunkle Truppen Egal, welche Version kanonisch ist. Dunkle Truppen 4eva! Jedi right|thumb|Galen Marek alias Starkiller *Bastila Shan Sehr diszilpinierte Jedi. Außerdem sieht sie nich übel aus *Revan Der mächtigste Jedi überhaupt. Glaube sogar, er ist der Auserwählte und nicht Ani *Galen Marek Er sieht mir ähnlich. Nur ich hab längere Haare als er *Rahm Kota Ein guter Taktiker. Er sollte in TCW vorkommen *Ahsoka Tano Sie hat eindeutig den besten Humor innerhalb des Ordens. Außerdem sieht sie gut aus und wär genau mein Alter^^ *Kit Fisto Die Grinsebacke von Fisto ist auch recht witzig *Kyle Katarn Er hat die coolsten Sprüche *Mara Jade Skywalker Das beste Beispiel dafür, dass Yoda '''nicht' Recht hatte. Man kann der dunklen Seite entgehen!'' *Luke Skywalker Luke ist der beste. Was ich nur ulkig finde, ist, dass er direkt nach Yavin Commander wurde *Jaden Korr Eigentlich ist jeder SW-Charakter, den man selbst gestalten kann, gut Sith und dunkle Jedi right|thumb|Darth Bane *Revan Siehe Jedi *Darth Malak Er hat eine gute Lichtschwerhaltung. Außerdem ist er mächtig *Darth Sion Sion ist der beste Sith, eindeutig. Er hat irgendwas brutales an sich und das gefällt mir *Darth Tyranus Der ruhigste Sith überhaupt. Seine Lichtschwertform ist auch gut. Außerdem kann er prima entkommen *Darth Sidious Der Oberbösewicht, der in den Schatten operiert und dennoch so viel Einfluss hat *Mara Jade Siehe Jedi *Desann Desann ist ein perfekter Sith. Er hat Zorn, den er im Kampf einsetzt und ist sehr Arrogant gegenüber Jedi *Tavion Sie macht sich gut als Imperatorin. Außerdem weiß sie mit Macht umzugehen *Darth Bane Er arbeitet sich von ganz unten nach ganz oben und vernichtet seine Feinde mit List und Tücke Blasterhelden - Alte Republik *Carth Onasi Er ist der Kyle Katarn der alten Republik. Nur kein Jedi.Er klopft auch gute Sprüche und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund *Atton Rand "Wir müssen hier Weg, bevor dieser Vibroarsch da hinten auf die Idee kommt, mit uns zu spielen!" Das beste aller Zitate! *Mira Mal endlich ne nette Kopfgeldjägerin *Canderous Ordo Ein guter Mandalorianer. Meiner Mienung nach hat er alles richtig gemacht Blasterhelden - Aufstieg des Imperiums right|thumb|Commander Cody *Jango Fett Seine Doppelpistolen gefallen mir sehr *Lorn Pavan Er war immerhin mutig genug, es mit Darth Maul aufzunehmen *Cody Cody ist neben Rex und Bly einer der besten Taktiker *Rex ARC-Trooper sind sowieso geil, aber ARCs in der 501. sind besser^^ *Bly Ebenfalls ein ARC. Und Narben sind cool^^ Blasterhelden - Ära der Rebellion *Han Solo Perfektes Beispiel für einen Schmuggler *Boba Fett Bobas Gewehr ist eines der besten. Außerdem finde ich es gut, dass er über den Tod seines Vaters hinweggekommen ist *Col Serra Die Renegades sind die beste Rebellengruppierung überhaupt *Tyber Zann Skrupellos und hinterlistig. Er wäre ein perfekter Sith Blasterhelden - Ära der neuen Republik *Jan Ors Sie und Kyle passen prima zusammen, da auch sie einen ähnlichen Humor hat *Kyle Katarn Siehe Jedi Lieblingsfahrzeuge und -Raumschiffe right|thumb|Die Admonitor - in der stylischeren Version *ARC-170 *V-Wing *G-Wing *Jedi-Raumjäger *Venator-Klasse *Interdictor-Klasse *Acclamator-Klasse *TFAT/i-Kanonenboot *Ebon Hawk *Imperium-Klasse *Exekutor-Klasse *Eclipse-Klasse *Aggressor-Klasse *Keldabe-Schlachtschiff *Hammerhead-Klasse *AT-AP *Admonitor *Merciless *AT-AT *HAVw-A6 Juggernaut *Ravager Lieblingsplaneten und -Monde right|thumb|Die Oberfläche von Mustafar. *Coruscant *Nar Shaddaa *Nal Hutta *Fondor *Taris *Naboo *Geonosis *Kossal *Raxus Prime *Lehon *Malachor V *Telos IV *Onderon *Anaxes *Yavin IV *Hoth *Jabiim *Bespin *Mustafar Kann ich garnicht leiden *Asajj Ventress Die Glatze macht irgendwie alles kaputt. *Drexl Ich mag allgemein keine Echsenviecher. *Cannoks Wie blöd die schauen...als ob die um nen Schlag mit dem Lichtschwert betteln *Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg Ist finde ich ein wenig übertrieben. *Yuuzhan Vong Ach sie sind ja so stark und so gefährlich. Sie sind immun gegen die Macht, na und? Gibt viele andere die das auch sind. *Myrkr Wie spricht man das aus?!?! Lieblingsmomente *KotOR I - Die Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede *KotOR II - Das Duell mit Darth Sion *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger - Lorn Pavans Tod *Die dunkle Bedrohung - "Mach das nicht nochmal" *Angriff der Klonkrieger - "Begonnen die Klonkriege haben" *Die Rache der Sith - Order 66 *Battlefront II - Schlacht von Mustafar *The Force Unleashed - Galen Marek vs Palpatine *Eine neue Hoffnung - Schlacht von Yavin *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit - Bane vs. Sirak *Republic Commando - "Na kommt, ihr fetten, hässlichen Fierfeks" *Renegade Squadron - Die Stelle, wo der Imperator ins Sith-Grab kommt *Elite Squadron - "Ich werde dich nicht töten." "Dann stirb!" *Treueschwur - Geplänkel in der Cantina *Das Imperium schlägt zurück - "Au! Chewie!" *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter - Schlacht von Endor(Um genau zu sein da wo der Falke in den Todesstern fliegt) *Jedi Outcast - Duell mit Tavion *Jedi Academy - Befreiung auf Taspir III